


Rest The Relaxation

by soloton_radar



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Hotel Sex, M/M, Quiet Sex, Regret, Water Sex, servicing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soloton_radar/pseuds/soloton_radar
Summary: Link seeks out the Sea Bed Inn for some well deserved R&R.While the well meaning family that helps Link check in are happy to see him, Kayden strives to connect with the Hero in the only way he knows how.





	Rest The Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> seeing as Kayden is a married man, that means Fronk is on the table now.  
> Only three more Zora to write and then I will have had Link thot his way through Zora's domain.

Link was pretty much heaving air into his lungs by the time he reached the towering Zora’s Domain Gates. With twigs and leaves stuck in his hair, the substance of _whatever_ that was glued to his clothes, and a thousand yard stare to beat— Link was ready for some well respected R &R.

At first, the sight of his old friend pulled a smile out of Rivan, that is until he caught the smell of whatever Link was tailing along with him.

“L-Link … my! What a pleasure it… is to…” Rivan was struggling to finish his sentence when Link’s glossed over eyes met is own golden fear filled ones.

“Bed…” Link croaked out.

“Of course, Dunma! Please escort––”

At the mere mention of her name, the purple Zora jumped in place and finally tore her eyes from the offending Hylians sight.

“No! No I don't think so!”

“Dunma, I'm giving you an order here.”

“No, dad! This is totally unfair! You take him to the inn!”

Dunma was stomping her foot in the ground and throwing a fit. Silently, Link walked by both of them.

“Don't call me ’dad’ in the middle of duty, Dunma! We're both on duty here.”

“Then shouldn't the highest ranking official at the gate issue the needed to wherever they need to go?! That would be you da–– uhh, Sergeant Rivan!”

“Private Dunma, you truly don't know how Zoras military works do you?”

“DO YOU?!”

By the time Dunma had pulled her eyes from her father to look back at Link, the Hylian was gone. Partially running from shock of losing the boy, she looked behind her into the Domain, meeting with Bazz’s hard eyes.

Both Dunma and Rivan let out a sharp “eep” before snapping to attention.

“Are you both going to do your jobs or do I have to do them for you?” Bazz’s voice was like gravel.

“No sir! We’ll do our jobs!” Dunma yelled out before turning back towards the Great Bridge.

“Sir, no sir! We’re trustworthy Zora!” Rivan matched, turning himself back toward the bridge as well.

Bazz shook his head before turning himself to walk away; soon on his way to sectional duty. He caught a glimpse of Link shambling into the Sea Bed Inn before slotting himself at the entrance of the Shrine.

“Hope he gets the sleep he needs…” Bazz mumbles to himself before returning to his guard duty.

 

***

 

“LIIN-arrrghhh…..” Kodah had herself readied, arms outstretched at the mere sight of Link. Once the offending odor and unsightly visage became clear to her, the eager arms fell limp at the elbows and wrists.

Sucking in a deep breath through his nose, and then slowly exhaling from the mouth, Link’s eyes did not change from the broken and tired slits they were stuck as.

“Kodah…” He plainly greeted.

“U-uh… this way, hon. We’ll get you a room soon enough.”

It was painfully obvious that she was avoiding touching the offending Hylian out of risk that she might catch a sticky traveler on her hand. Still, she smiled as she led Link towards the reception desk.

Kayden was standing just a few feet away from the sign in desk, placing a couple of Zoran Slate Records back in the bookshelf. Clearing her throat to catch his attention, Kodah gave a rather informative smile whilst motioning to the poor Hylain.

“Dear, Link will be requiring a room tonight. Any rooms free?” Kodah asked in her sweetest voice.

Of course there were rooms free. Kayden snapped a look to Link’s still tired eyes before thumbing through the daily log. Almost all of their rooms were free for the night. Business hadn’t begun to start booming again since Link had only _just_ defeated Vah Ruta.

“We have… just about any room you could want tonight, Link.” Kayden looked up from the log with a smirk, “Say the word and we’ll set it up for you.”

“Ohh, I really recommend the Water Beds!” Kodah interjected, “I’ve heard nothing but good things from Hylains that have requested for them!”

“Water Bed Suite.” Link said in a deadpan voice. He requested it as if he were a regular at Sea Bed Inn, just passing through.

Kodah smiled and clasped her hands together. Jumping up and down in one spot, she let out a rather hearty cheer before giggling.

“For real!? Thank you thank you! I’ll have your room set up right away! Change the sheets, ventilate the water, fresh towels…”

As Kodah went on and on, making her to-do list longer in preparation for Link’s stay; Link had not pulled his gaze from the blue Innkeeper’s eyes.

In turn, the golden orbs bore into Link’s blue ones, radiating with hunger. The smirk had not left his face.

“Finley, dear! Help mommy in preparing Link’s room, okay?” Kodah called out.

Softly, yet sternly, a rather brash “hruumph” was heard filled by the pitter patter of feet.

“You don’t have to talk to me like that, I’m an adult!” Finley argued, pulling fresh towels from under a hidden space behind the reception desk. Turing back to Link, her child like eyes were stuck in the same unimpressed and tired look Link was sporting.

“Do you need more than one towel, Sir?” Finley asked in her bored “professional” voice.

Breaking his eyesight away from Kayden, Link looked down to the small girl and spared a smile.

“Two towels are fine, thank you.”

 

***

 

Link’s Suite was prepared relatively quickly. Kodah and Finely worked very fast to prepare the fresh sheets and towels, cleaning up any dust that might have settled while it was not being used for all these years.

The bath that followed was nothing short of amazing, all of the grime and smell that had clung to him during the previous days seemed to melt away in the heated water. The pure liquid that flowed throughout Zora’s Domain was unlike anything Link had ever felt. As if water like this was tainted once it left Zora River.

Laying in a shallow pool of lukewarm water, the sights of birds flying by and the fog clinging away from the Lanaryu peaks comfortably framed inside the wide window. Link almost didn't hear the stone door open and shut softly.

The shuffling of feet across the marble and luminous stone pulled Link’s eyes open, albeit softly.

Craning his neck to look at the quiet visitor, Link saw a large tray carrying a couple of ornate glasses and a long necked bottle of Zoran Wine. A couple of sliced lemons paired with a lavish roasted Hearty Bass–– sliced and presented in classic regal style.

If Link didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought he was transported to a lavish Royal Palace Suite, being waited on hand and foot by beautiful Zora handmaidens. The blue scales moving in front of his muddied view, the blur behind the fluid of Link’s eyes making out with sure shape of Kayden told the boy he was anywhere but the Palace.

“How’d you swing this one?” Link asked, his voice sounding almost like a croak. It was evident he was tired, not wanting to move from his spot. If Kayden was as confidant in reading Link’s mind in this situation, Link wouldn’t have to get up at all.

“Conveniently, Domain wide fishing rounds were rescheduled.” Kayden’s voice was so deep amongst the drops of water and hush of the wind. He picked up one of Link’s feet and gently squeezed it in the beginning of a massage.

“My wife and daughter are on fourth rotation and won’t be back…” The sounds of ripples moving under the shallow wading pool as Kayden placed Link’s foot down in lieu of the other filled the space, “For quite some time.”

The exhale of amusement left Link’s nostrils before he turned to look at the wine. Kayden couldn’t help but peer his eyes up, not moving his head from the attention he was giving to Link’s relaxation to watch. The way Link’s muscles extracted, unwound. His pectorals rose just slightly as the boy reached over to pour the liquid into both glasses.

“Lucky me…” Link’s only reply came.

Link reached over for his glass of wine without breaking eye contact with Kayden. With a rather astute grin, the blue Zora edged closer on his knees until he was hip deep in the water. Within a couple of seconds, the Innkeeper was straddling the Hylain, being very careful not to put too much weight on the boys much smaller frame.

“You’ve been coming less and less, Link.” Kayden started. The fins on his arms flickered as he took the glass from Link’s hands, “Something the matter?”

Link watched with a sultry grin on his face as Kayden gripped the Hylian’s chin with his free hand. The perfect curvature of his jaw fit just right under his warm hand.

Link opened his mouth to allow Kayden to pour the wine into his mouth. A steady stream of wine fell into the back of Link’s throat before Kayden let up. Only a measly sip was left in the glass and Kayden wondered if he should just pour the few drops in with the rest inside Link’s mouth.

The Hylian’s jaw shifted under Kayden’s hand as Link shut his mouth and swallowed. Quickly, Kayden flattened his palm around Link’s throat. Applying enough pressure to feel everything but to not endanger Link, the Zora shuddered as he felt Link’s Adam’s Apple press against his hand whilst he swallowed.

The gasp from Link’s mouth suddenly pulled Kayden’s gaze from Link’s throat. He hadn’t even realized he was staring at his neck for this long until his golden eyes met blue. The smile was back, Link’s eyes looked as if he hadn’t slept in days, the blues of his irises darkening.

“You know me…” Link began. A hand has found it’s way to Kayden’s hip, the thumb digging into the bone and finger sifting through the back fins to reach his ass, “Working myself to death to bring Hyrule back from ruin. I only get a few moments like this to rest.”

Kayden put the wine glass back on the ornate tray and sat on his haunches a little lower. Applying more pressure on Link’s lower abdominals, Kayden couldn’t help but grin when Link’s other hand slowly but firmly slotted itself on his other hip.

Subtly. Slowly. Link had a great view, laying in the wading pool looking up at the lengthy Zora body above him as Kayden leaned back. Using his hand to keep himself propped up, the blue Zora’s busty chest and white stomach was put on display while he grinded himself smoothly against Link’s erect cock.

“Ahhh… how many nights in my own bed have I thought of this image.” Link breathed out, tugging slightly forward when Kayden’s hips followed along, “My hands are nothing compared to your warmth.”

“Haaa-a-a-aaa…” Kayden couldn’t keep in his shuddered moans anymore. After a rather desperate hip thrust, Link’s fully erect cock sprang from underneath Kayden’s hips.

Overwhelmed by the sight of Link’s swollen cock, the smell of his testosterone leaking from the bead of precum resting on the hole of his dick— Kayden’s cock began to swell and emerge from it’s sheath. Link hummed a sigh and pulled Kayden forward a bit more, their cocks rutting against one another.

“Kayden…” The dip in Link’s voice was what Kayden was waiting for.

Bringing himself back up, the blue Zora wasn’t as confidant looking as he might have hoped to be. The white scales on his face giving way to the red undertones and hints of a blush, his half lidded eyes and panting mouth hungry for action.

With both of his hands, Kayden wrapped his fingers around the pair of cocks and squeezed. Bunching up his shoulders but then relaxing a second later, Link’s focused and lust filled face fell to that of relaxation.

Feeling bold, Link thrusted up a bit into Kayden’s hand. The choked moan that left the Zora’s lips made Link smirk once again.

“Link… let me…let me please you. Ease your stress tonight.” As if it were a whisper on Kayden’s lips, the grip on their cocks tightened as Kayden cantered his hips upward.

“I don't remember paying for the full service.” Link joked under his breath, the air hitching as Kayden let go of their cocks in order to lift his hips all the way out of the water.

Although his face was completely flushed, Kayden eased a smirk of his own down at the Hylian. His head fins bunched up on his shoulders and the sharpness of his teeth clearly seen past panting lips had Link gripping the Innkeepers hips harder than before.

Positioned right at the tip of Link’s dick, Kayden gripped Link’s wrists before attempting to ease down. Biting his lip slightly, Link drunk in the sight of his pink cock sliding into Kayden’s hole. That's when the Zora pulled Link’s hands off of his hips.

“Leave it to me, Link.” Kayden whispered, the levels in his voice wavering from stimulus alone. With just an inch in, Kayden leaned forward and captured a hair thin kiss. Something akin to a flower petal fallen on the mouth, barely a touch.

The click that ended the kiss left a light saliva trail, broken off too soon.

Kayden eased down even more, his manly voice rising in octave from being filled. Link, hands now less full and free to do as they please, simply rested his hands and arms splayed out. He watched with his head tilted back and half glinted eyes as Kayden placed his hands on Link’s thighs, hips twitching after taking all of Link inside of him.

“Relax…”

Kayden lifted his hips halfway upwards. The soft slap of ass to hips when he eased himself back down brought a bigger smirk out of Link.

“Leave it all to me.”

A steady rhythm finally was put into place. The splash of the water around Link’s bony hips began to ripple away. Drops of the clear pool water began to splash on the luminous stone tiling.

Even with the commotion, Kayden kept a slow pace. Moving his hips forward, keeping the whole base of Link’s cock inside of him and he grinds–– the innkeepers mouth permanently open and softly moaning at the feeling.

Link’s smirk turned into a pleasured look of focus. His splayed out hands tensed up at the burst of pleasure Kayden was presenting to him.

Looking over, Link caught the wine bottle in his sights once more. The smirk came back.

Kayden could only watch, his dick throbbing at the sight of the Hylian he was pleasing, grabbing the wine bottle once more, and pouring himself another glass. All the while, Kayden fucked himself on his hard cock, raising his hips every other grind forward to pull just a twitch out of the boy.

Even though Kayden had an top down view of Link, his nose and mouth were obstructed by the glass as he brought the wine to his lips.

Kayden’s eyes shot down to Link’s throat. Every movement of his throat as he drank the gift Kayden brought him. With a pucker on his lips that ended in a satisfied sigh, Link returned the glass to the tray. Kayden locked his lips but did not stop grinding.

Suddenly, Link’s hands were back on Kayden’s hips. Gripping just as hard as before, Link’s knees raised with a grunt. Blessed with the physical fitness of a god, the next minute or two of hard pounding Link delivered from under Kayden had the innkeeper almost screaming.

Since the window was open, Kayden struggled to stop himself from yelling, screaming, or moaning loudly. The cracked elevation in his voice and repeated namesake of the hero impaling him was all he could manage.

The loud splashing of the water began to get everywhere. The ornate fish meal and glasses of wine were drenched in water.

“Ahh–ah–ahhh~ Li–ink… Link!” The rather manly tone of voice cracked like clay.

In a show of strength, Link grunted as he sat all the way up, bringing Kayden with him. Wide eyed but ending with a moan, Kayden whined when Link pulled himself all the way out of him.

“Turn around.” Link demanded. It was breathy, his hands were already trying to move Kayden into position.

Quickly adjusting himself, Kayden put the palms of his hands on the stone flooring, dipping his back and looking behind him.

The view of Link covered in water, his muscles shining in the sunlight whilst pumping his cock in his hand in anticipation of diving back into him. Everything about Link turned Kayden on.

Lifting the back fins up with his right hand, guiding the head of his dick with his left, the moan that resonated in Link’s throat as he eased his cock back inside Kayden pulled the innkeepers eyes shut.

The first couple of thrusts brought back the mood from earlier. Kayden let his head fall and hang at the neck as he felt Link bend his knees and being to thrust harder.

“Ohh…ohhnnn gods…” Kayden whispered out. It was painful obvious he was trying not to yell in this moment. The feeling of Link’s thick cock quickly pumping in and out of his hole, as if Link had waited years for this moment— lit the fire in Kayden’s belly.

“Told you id come back, didn't I?” Link grunted, placing a loud sounding slap on Kayden’s bouncing ass cheek. The accompanying moan that slipped from the innkeeper was poorly muffled inside of his blue arm.

“Linnnk… Link harder.. _pleaseee!_ ”

The final slip out. Kayden didn't have to be guided or told this time. Easily, he flipped back onto his back, half of his Zoran body partly under the wading water.

With his legs spread wide and a beckoning hand begging for Link’s quick return, Kayden melted into Link’s touch. The strong hands on his hips, the easy slide of Link’s cock back inside Kayden’s hole, how Link’s hands eased up to his shoulders.

Eventually, amidst the bouncing and rolled back eyes, Link’s hands found their way to Kayden’s throat. Thumbs slotted under each side of Kayden’s jaw, Link pushed deeper. They were almost face to face, Kayden’s abdomen crunching under Link’s advancement.

He was thrusting so deep into the innkeeper, Kayden was sure he would break sooner than later.

“You still need me here?” Link huffed, the pressure building in his gut, “You know I won't leave.”

“I know… I know… I kn _ow aahhhhhh!!_ ” Kayden threw his head back, the stimulus becoming too much.

With a final deep moan, he came all over his belly, a ribbon straying from the stream and splashing Link on the chin.

All semblance of smug and weary was lost on Link’s face. All that was left was the unwound visage of pleasure.

The splashing of the water finally out–roared the falling of the Zora Waterfall. Link was working Kayden to full completion, his stoic and normally quiet side leaking a moan.

After a few more pumps, Link stilled against Kayden’s ass, his orgasm rocking through him. Limply, Kayden’s hands rose to wrap around Link’s neck, hoping for a kiss.

Link took a few seconds to breathe, the deep throated moan he let out as he pulled his softening dick from Kayden’s hole was muffled in the blue scales.

They looked each other in the eyes, Link’s sight betraying him as he made double takes to Kayden’s lips. The blue Zora licked his lips before attempting to push Link’s head down, attempting to get the Hylian to kiss him.

With a hard sigh through the nose, Link sat back up. Within seconds he was on his feet and walking towards the towels, quickly wrapping one of them around his waist.

“Link…” Kayden started, only to be met with silence.

“Sorry. You know I'm not really good at this.” Link said quietly.

Sitting up and placing his hands in his lap, Kayden spared a chuckle. Shaking his head, he eventually peered an eye back to Link.

The Hylian still wasn't looking his way.

“Even back then… before Calamity Ganon and the Princess… you were always so distant.”

Link didn't answer. He knew it was futile.

Link having to leave without a word on that fateful day, Kayden just then exploring his adulthood only to have fallen for the Hero.

Only to have his heart trampled on for a hundred years after.

“Link…”

“Where have you been?”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


End file.
